Marvel Vs Dc: The Super Wrestling Union
by spideRKO
Summary: a bunch of episodes of when dc and marvel charcters compete and wrestle for the championships
1. Chapter 1 reedit

Well Welcome Everyone to a new show

claps claps claps

here it is the new spectacular show The Super Wrestling Union

prelude background: in 2010 a group of scientists discovered a planet that was much like earth were life can live and with this planet is a large abundance of natural resources and a large amount of land to settle on. At firsr these scientists were just gathering data about the planet and exploring it but once rich resource minerals were found, the leader of the scientists brought a sample and the group left back to earth. Once they showed this mineral to the gov't,  
>the gov't became fascinated and decided that we can have humans settle on this planet to make the economy prosper and so that everyone can live life without hardships and being in tight packed cities. within two years about 400 million people left the earth and moved to this newly discovered planet that was soon named to be planet xe1. the well suitable conditions on this planet made settling possible so everyone soon built houses to officially and permenentaly live here. Everyone was hapy here and the economy was properous and outstanding but people did not know what to do with how much extra time they have. so since the most elite of this society could not figure out how to use the technology here, a brilliant man spoke up and had an idea to entertain the people. This man was named nick fury and within the next day he founded the company the super wrestling union.<br>within a week, he signed contracts with many known heroes and villains and seperated these new talents into two brands where one was called beatdown and the other brand was called frontline.

a week later the show officially started with this roster that is written below.

frontline -  
>superman<br>hulk  
>wolverine<br>the dr doom  
>nightcrawler<br>cyclops  
>thor<br>red skull  
>magneto<br>riddler  
>bane<br>harvey dent  
>mr freeze<br>mad hatter  
>scarecrow<br>whiplash  
>vulture<br>blackbolt  
>hawkeye<br>Thing  
>wonder woman<br>invisible woman  
>poison ivy<br>superwoman  
>rogue<br>elektra  
>shiva<br>mystique  
>doctress cheetah<br>jean grey

beatdown -  
>captain america<br>human torch  
>green lantern<br>deadpool  
>the punisher<br>flash  
>silver surfer<br>ironman  
>gambit<br>the juggernaut  
>robin<br>green hornet  
>killer croc<br>clayface  
>the penguin<br>rhyno  
>the joker<br>redsting  
>apocalypse<br>darkseid  
>emma frost<br>catwoman  
>storm<br>blackwidow  
>mrs marvel<br>pheonix  
>lady deathstike<br>mrs. killerfrost  
>the dark enchantress<br>talia al ghul

match types:

Standard- normal rules where you can get disqualified, you can only be pinned or submitted inside the ring, victory is by countout,submission,pinfall,disqualification or knockout.;

ExtremeBrawl- like standard but you can pin anywhere not just the inside of the ring, disqualifications are optional, no countouts but still knockouts, victories are obtained by submission,knockout,or pinfall.

Dungeon: you are in some sort of building and is at least 3 stories and at least 30 feet high; this is a tag team match and at least one of your partners is in a jail cell hidden in a secret room and you have to search for the room and overcome obstacles in your way,after that you must free your partner from the cell and either just climb to the top depending on rules or you have to climb to the top but then go down and escaping the building. victory is only obtained by escape and you both have : it is much like a steel cage match but it some differences.

Hell in a Cell Normal: just a regular hell in a cell match. you can win by pinfall, submission, or knockout but must be inside the cell and cannot be outside the cell or ontop.

Hell in a Cell Extreme: Hell in a cell match, but you can submit, pin or have knockouts anywhere you want.

Escape the Cage: it is a steel cage match. You Can only win by escape.

knockout only: win by knockout or countout.

submit only: win by submission.

pinfall only: can only win by pin.

shipwreck: the exact same thing as royal rumble and can be on a boat, a floating ring, a water trampoline or just a ring on hard floor. you can only win by getting them out of the ring or structure youre on.

Super Shipwreck: exact same thing as a battle royal but you can do the same stuff as in a shipwreck match. difference is that everybody is in the ring at once not just people entering when the timer hits to 0.

Capture the Flag: its just a capture the flag match with at least 2 on 2 but can be higher than that. it can be a football, a title belt, or a briefcase. you can only win by obtaining the other teams flag and bring it to your side.

elimination Match: a tag team match where you can win by dq(Optional), Countout(Optional), Knockout, Pinfall or submission. You win by eliminating everybody from the other team.

Ladder Match: can be w/ no title, a title belt or a briefcase. you can only win by securing the object above the ladder.

Table Match: you can only win by smashing opponent on a table. and be inside or anywhere depending on the rules.

Divas Strip: It is Only for women and you have to make the other diva stripped to her undergarments.

Wanted Match: you have to make opponent locked in a jail cell for a certain time or with no time depending on the rules.

Triple Threat Match: First person who eliminates their opponent wins the whole match. Victory is by pinfall or submission.

Ring Types: 3 sided, 4 sided, 5 sided, 6 sided or 8 sided.


	2. Chapter 1

Well Welcome Everyone to a new show

claps claps claps

here it is the new spectacular show The Super Wrestling Union

prelude background: in 2010 a group of scientists discovered a planet that was much like earth were life can live and with this planet is a large abundance of natural resources and a large amount of land to settle on. At firsr these scientists were just gathering data about the planet and exploring it but once rich resource minerals were found, the leader of the scientists brought a sample and the group left back to earth. Once they showed this mineral to the gov't,  
>the gov't became fascinated and decided that we can have humans settle on this planet to make the economy prosper and so that everyone can live life without hardships and being in tight packed cities. within two years about 400 million people left the earth and moved to this newly discovered planet that was soon named to be planet xe1. the well suitable conditions on this planet made settling possible so everyone soon built houses to officially and permenentaly live here. Everyone was hapy here and the economy was properous and outstanding but people did not know what to do with how much extra time they have. so since the most elite of this society could not figure out how to use the technology here, a brilliant man spoke up and had an idea to entertain the people. This man was named nick fury and within the next day he founded the company the super wrestling union.<br>within a week, he signed contracts with many known heroes and villains and seperated these new talents into two brands where one was called beatdown and the other brand was called frontline.

a week later the show officially started with this roster that is written below.

frontline -  
>superman<br>hulk  
>wolverine<br>the dr doom  
>nightcrawler<br>cyclops  
>thor<br>red skull  
>magneto<br>riddler  
>bane<br>harvey dent  
>mr freeze<br>mad hatter  
>scarecrow<br>whiplash  
>vulture<br>blackbolt  
>hawkeye<br>Thing  
>wonder woman<br>invisible woman  
>poison ivy<br>superwoman  
>rogue<br>elektra  
>shiva<br>mystique  
>doctress cheetah<br>jean grey

beatdown -  
>captain america<br>human torch  
>green lantern<br>deadpool  
>the punisher<br>flash  
>silver surfer<br>ironman  
>gambit<br>the juggernaut  
>robin<br>green hornet  
>killer croc<br>clayface  
>the penguin<br>rhyno  
>the joker<br>redsting  
>apocalypse<br>darkseid  
>emma frost<br>catwoman  
>storm<br>blackwidow  
>mrs marvel<br>pheonix  
>lady deathstike<br>mrs. killerfrost  
>the dark enchantress<br>talia al ghul

match types:

Standard- normal rules where you can get disqualified, you can only be pinned or submitted inside the ring, victory is by countout,submission,pinfall,disqualification or knockout.;

ExtremeBrawl- like standard but you can pin anywhere not just the inside of the ring, disqualifications are optional, no countouts but still knockouts, victories are obtained by submission,knockout,or pinfall.

Dungeon: you are in some sort of building and is at least 3 stories and at least 30 feet high; this is a tag team match and at least one of your partners is in a jail cell hidden in a secret room and you have to search for the room and overcome obstacles in your way,after that you must free your partner from the cell and either just climb to the top depending on rules or you have to climb to the top but then go down and escaping the building. victory is only obtained by escape and you both have : it is much like a steel cage match but it some differences.

Hell in a Cell Normal: just a regular hell in a cell match. you can win by pinfall, submission, or knockout but must be inside the cell and cannot be outside the cell or ontop.

Hell in a Cell Extreme: Hell in a cell match, but you can submit, pin or have knockouts anywhere you want.

Escape the Cage: it is a steel cage match. You Can only win by escape.

knockout only: win by knockout or countout.

submit only: win by submission.

pinfall only: can only win by pin.

shipwreck: the exact same thing as royal rumble and can be on a boat, a floating ring, a water trampoline or just a ring on hard floor. you can only win by getting them out of the ring or structure youre on.

Super Shipwreck: exact same thing as a battle royal but you can do the same stuff as in a shipwreck match. difference is that everybody is in the ring at once not just people entering when the timer hits to 0.

Capture the Flag: its just a capture the flag match with at least 2 on 2 but can be higher than that. it can be a football, a title belt, or a briefcase. you can only win by obtaining the other teams flag and bring it to your side.

elimination Match: a tag team match where you can win by dq(Optional), Countout(Optional), Knockout, Pinfall or submission. You win by eliminating everybody from the other team.

Ladder Match: can be w/ no title, a title belt or a briefcase. you can only win by securing the object above the ladder.

Table Match: you can only win by smashing opponent on a table. and be inside or anywhere depending on the rules.

Divas Strip: It is Only for women and you have to make the other diva stripped to her undergarments.

Wanted Match: you have to make opponent locked in a jail cell for a certain time or with no time depending on the rules.

Triple Threat Match: First person who eliminates their opponent wins the whole match. Victory is by pinfall or submission.

Ring Types: 3 sided, 4 sided, 5 sided, 6 sided or 8 sided.


End file.
